fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Galauria
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight |weaknesses = Dragon Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 (adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Galauria is an Elder Dragon with the unique ability to heal itself when affected by a status condition. When enraged, any body surface covered by gold-brown feathers will emit a black aura similarly to that of Savage Deviljho. English: Galauria Japanese: Kinho-ou Latin: ?? In-Game Information A golden, elegant Elder Dragon. Occasionally appearing at the top of a secluded tower, it is easily angered by humans. Facts are in short supply, but some say that it can rid itself of status conditions, and others say that it can turn into a lightning storm... Introductory Cutscene Location: Ancient Spire Area 3 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 3, where the entrance to the mighty Ancient Spire yawns wide. But there is a golden light shining down from a hole in the clouds that have gathered in the black sky, and illuminating the pavement right in front of the entrance, causing the hunter to pause when he/she catches sight of it. A heavenly call pierces the silent air, and the Galauria descends, wrapped in a golden aura. Each beat of its wings sends yellow sparkles into the air, further adding to its majesty. Silently, the phoenix stares down at the hunter, who strikes a battle-ready pose and waits for it to attack. But the Galauria does not attack - instead, another melodious cry peals from its beak, and it breaks away from its spotlight, flying up toward the top of the Ancient Spire. It disappears into the clouds, a golden speck against the black. Basic Information Monster Class: Elder Dragon Weaknesses: Dragon, Fire Element: Dragon Status Ailments: Dragonblight, Enchanted Theme: Uses the MHF-G Shantien Phase 4 theme. Habitats: Ancient Spire, Battlequarters Behavior: *Cannot lose stamina *Its golden feathers blaze with draconic energy when enraged *Goes into a state of permanent rage when its head is broken *Drops an item when Flash Bombed out of the air *Only uses Healing Aura when affected by a status condition Physiology and Behavior coming soon Frenzied/Apex Behavior Galauria cannot be infected with the Frenzy. The existence of an Apex Galauria has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Galauria can be carved three times, have its head and wings broken twice each, have its tail broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank G-Rank Attacks Normal Skimming Charge: Rears back and then charges, skimming the ground with its talons. (Dragonblight when enraged) Talon Jab: Similarly to the Rathian, it suddenly shoots forward, jabbing at the target with a claw. Unlike the Rathian, the Galauria remains in the air after this attack. Aerial Peck: Moves over the target, then pecks downwards once. Aerial Dragonfire: Rears its head back for two seconds, then spits a large ball of dragon energy at whatever is in front of it. (Dragonblight) Wing Swing: Draws its wing back and then swings it in a forward arc, sending small feathers shooting forward. These feathers cause minute damage, and when enraged, the feathers are coated in dragon energy. (Dragonblight when enraged) Crest Lash: Shakes its head and looks down slightly, then throws its head back and snaps it forward, lashing out with its crest. (Dragonblight when enraged) Skyfire Beam: Spreads its wings and holds its head up high, and holds this position for several seconds. Then the Galauria lowers its head and fires a wide beam of black energy in front of it. (Dragonblight) Flying Torpedo: Similarly to the Lagiacrus, the Galauria will fly around for a bit, then assume a pose in the air. Then, it rockets forward in the air while spinning like a torpedo. When enraged, it moves in a corkscrewing motion. (Dragonblight when enraged) Dragonstorm: When enraged, the Galauria will slowly rise into the air with its wings outstretched. Then, it surrounds itself with a ball of red-black energy. Finally, it shrieks with anger and sends black lightning bolts shooting out from it to strike multiple targets across the area. (Dragonblight) Healing Song: As soon as it is affected by a status condition (Poison, Sleep, or Paralysis), Galauria will surround itself in a golden light and slowly rise up into the sky with its wings fully spread. Then it will let out a singing cry, and the light will brighten until it cannot be seen. This will heal its status condition, and immediately put it into Rage Mode. Draconic Beam: Similarly to Kushala Daora, it will fly around slowly while emitting a red/black beam from its mouth, sweeping it back and forth as it does so. (Dragonblight) Roar: Rears its head back, then lowers it and screeches in a melodious voice. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Skyfire Beam: Can now move its head upwards while firing the beam, or from left to right. (Dragonblight) Torpedo-Beam Combo: Performs a Flying Torpedo, then instantly chains it with a Skyfire Beam. (Dragonblight) Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire -15 *Water +10 *Thunder +10 *Ice +5 *Earth -5 *Sky (0) *Dragon -20 Skills: Recovery Level +2, Divine Blessing, Guts Weapons Sword + Shield Elegant Cleave --> Majestic Slicer --> Heartful Fowl --> Valkyrie's Heart Hunting Horn Magnificent Wail --> Resplendent Aria --> Beauteous Quetzal --> Valkyrie's Beauty Switch Axe Plumed Axe --> Plumage Switcher --> Glorious Phoenix --> Valkyrie's Glory Bow Ribbon Archer --> Twirling Archer --> Fantastic Pheasant --> Valkyrie's Fantasy Notes *Galauria's name comes from "gallus" and "aurum", which respectively mean "chicken" and "gold". **Its Japanese name means "golden phoenix". *Galauria can only be fought in Area 10 of the Ancient Spire, but its cutscene always plays in Area 3. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster